A letter for Dis
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: What if Fili had sent a letter to his mother before the battle of the five armies started? What would it say?


**A nice sad one shot, I love how many people love and read my fics so Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Fili sat down at the beat up table he had found inside a small darkened room. He had asked Balin for a quill and some ink. Balin smiled and handed them over once Fili told him he needed to send his mother a letter to let her know that they were safe. Fili looked down at the parchment wondering what he should tell his beloved mother. He promised to write her when he and Kili arrived and they got their home back. Fili light a candle hoping he would be able to see better.

(Dear mother,

We made it, and Kili and I are both alright. We love you and miss you. Its feel's like forever since we have seen you. Smaug was killed by a local man in like town. And now we have our home back, I know you will be proud of us when you read this good news. I kept my promise to you and kept Kili close to me and made sure no harm came to him. Thorin also kept a very close eye on both me and Kili, he was always only a few feet away from us. Kili will come back to you like he had promised you. And he kept the stone close to him and never lost it. Fili smiled glad that he was getting the chance to write this letter and that his mother would not receive news of her son's lost in battle. Fili knew that the war was not yet over but he now had hope that since he and the company had made it this far that they would see their home rebuilt.

He knew he shouldn't inform his mother of Thorin's changed behavior but he couldn't have his mother showing up not knowing what to expect of her brother. He looked down at his not very long letter. (Kili and I are worried about uncle. He is not himself, as he is now obsessed with finding the Arkenstone. He suspects that one of us, his company had taken it for themselves. All the gold and jewels have poisoned his mind. He thinks that we are ploting against him. We all know that none of us is guilty, we are all too loyal. Fili's hand stopped writing, he felt awful as he wrote all of it down for his mother to read. He didn't want Thorin's sister to think badly of him.

He is not the man we all left with mother, and I worry for his health. He hasn't eaten since we arrived. I do not want to loose my uncle. And we do not want to lose our king. Fili thought about ending it there. And neither Kili or I had felt anything when we looked upon the gold. You can rest knowing that we do not have gold fever. Please come home mother. Kili and I miss you. Love Fili. Fili folded the paper and blew out the candle, standing up he turned to the door where a tall dark figure stood. "Uncle?" Fili called out in a whisper.

"What are you doing Fili?" Thorin asked stepping inside the dark room.

Fili slipped the letter inside his coat pocket not wanting his uncle to know the things he was telling his mother about. "Was only getting some sleep." Fili said convincingly.

Thorin watched his oldest nephews face closely looking for any hints that he was being lied to. Not seeing any Thorin smiled. "You deserve sleep Fili, you did what others dared not to. You helped your family take back what was stolen. You helped us take back our home and for that I am so proud." Thorin told his nephew lovingly, cheer in his voice.

Fili took a step back as surprise took hold of him. "You're proud of me?" Fili always wanted to hear those words from his beloved uncle, who he looked up to. He always wanted Thorin to be proud of him and not because he could hit the target with his axe.

"You will make a great King one day, my prince." Thorin told him proud that Fili would be the one to sit next to him on the throne. Thorin smiled down at his oldest nephew placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Thorin pulled Fili close to him their foreheads meeting for a dwarf hug.

Fili closed his eyes, regretting his words about his uncle. Maybe Thorin was changing back to his old self?

()()()()()

Dis ran to her door as someone knocked her heart pounding. She opened the door her heart saddened as she saw no one. It had been almost thirteen months since she had seen her son's and brother. She looked down and seeing a small envelope she picked it up. Her face showed a large smile as she saw her name on the front, she knew it was Fili's hand writing. She hugged the letter close as she went back inside. She sat down at her kitchen table opening it slowly, she held the letter in her hands. Her hands that were shaking slightly from excitement and of dread about what the letter might read.

After Dis had read the letter twice she smiled, her son's were safe and alive. She had been sleepless with worry. And her heart felt saddened over her only brother. Sad that her brother had sucomed to the family greed and love of gold. She was proud that her son's didn't catch it as well.

But then someone knocked at her door again, getting up she groaned. "Who is it?"

Dis found it to be a stranger, and the stranger had a dreaded look on his face.

Dis fell to her knees in grief and sobs shook her frame as she let the strangers words sink in. Her hopes had been restored again as she read her oldest sons letter, only to have it all taken away by someone she didn't even know telling her that the only family she had left had fallen in battle. Not one or two but all three of her loved ones, and the worse pain she never thought she would feel was now real. She had no sons. Both her beloved sons had fallen in the same battle. She cursed her brother for taking them with him, she begged for them to stay but they talked her into giving her blessing. Why did she not make them stay? Was she that bad of a mother? Too many if's ran though her head on how she might have made them stay. Her heart felt weak as she cried, the tears that would never stop falling for as long as she had left. Her heart was forever broken and the pain was becoming unbearable.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it. I though it was a nice idea for Thorin to show Fili that he loved him like he did Kili in the movie with the proud look and head hug. :) **_

_**Please review if you liked. **_


End file.
